


Rinse and Repeat

by Tonko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Nakama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonko/pseuds/Tonko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there are four hammers on the crew, and one of them is Luffy, it's inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinse and Repeat

That morning, Luffy dozed off in the sun and fell off the railing while fishing.

Zoro was nearby, woke up at the sound of the splash, and vaulted over the side to haul his captain back on board. Then he took off his shirt, and settled back down to sleep and dry off.

That afternoon, Luffy was dangling from the main mast yardarm by both hands, Chopper bouncing like a toy on a string from his feet. A particularly enthusiastic bounce caused the little doctor to lose his grip and be launched out to sea. Luffy hollered in surprise and threw himself right after the flailing reindeer.

Sanji, just serving Nami a drink up among the mikan trees, set down his tray and ran down the railing to dive off the side, coming up soon after with a shitty idiot in each arm. After a suitable harangue, he stalked off to the men's quarters to change his suit.

That evening, just before Sanji called them to eat, Luffy wanted to see one of Franky's new cannons used for target practice on some distant rocky islands. Chopper wanted to aim, Brook wanted to watch, and Luffy, all too eager, yanked the trigger cord before Franky had secured the cannon to the deck. The recoil sent Franky all way down to the lawn deck and knocked the other three straight overboard. 

Usopp ducked Franky's flying body with a yelp of surprise, and then bolted over the side after the rest. By the time Franky had gotten to the railing with a rope, Usopp had surfaced with one crewmate under each arm and another's suit collar in his teeth. Franky hauled them up and Usopp dumped them on the deck and flopped down next to them, complaining between gasps that they were all morons. 

After dinner, Robin settled down by her flower boxes to read by lamplight in the warm evening. Chopper was doing likewise, having hauled up one of his medical books up to study. Brook was nearby, offering them both some understated but upbeat music on his violin, head tilted in the way that always made her think his eyes would be closed, if he had any. 

“Hey Robin!” she heard, and looked up to see Luffy getting ready to fling himself onto the roof deck.

“Luffy, don't you DARE,” Usopp bellowed from halfway up the rigging.

“OH NO YOU DON'T!” Sanji's roar rang out from the galley.

“Strawhat-bro, so help me—” Franky called warningly from where he was checking his cannon's moorings again.

Zoro put down his weights and grabbed Luffy by the back of his vest, jerking him up short.

Robin smiled a little, and went back to her book.


End file.
